


Talk Dirty to Me

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很多人都觉得Sherlock简直是喋喋不休滔滔不绝。但John没有这么想过。因为他——并且只有他——知道，有种方法可以让多嘴的侦探变得一言不发。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Talk Dirty to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392988) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



很多人都觉得Sherlock简直是喋喋不休滔滔不绝。他从没象当初宣称的那样“有时候会几天不说话”，而苏格兰场里的每一个人，只要能有半分机会的话，绝对会把他的嘴给堵上。但John没有这么想过。因为他——并且只有他——知道，有种方法可以让多嘴的侦探变得一言不发。

Sherlock别过头，咬着手臂呜咽。John比什么都爱听他快感之下的呼喊和吟叫，但那却不是Sherlock最想要的。任何可能打搅到John此刻话语的声响，不仅讨厌，而且恼人。而Sherlock最为痛恨的就是被打搅。

“就那样，宝贝，”John微笑着从Sherlock的小穴里抽出自己，“一声都别吭。你今天表现得太混蛋，我想，你不该再发出更多声音。另外——”以一记格外粗鲁的挺进，John差点把Sherlock推得撞上床头。侦探举起一只手支撑住自己。“难道你不愿意多想想我那根插在你屁股里的老二吗？”

“啊啊，你就是喜欢我这么干你，”John轻叹着，几乎完全抽出再深深进入。从Sherlock的唇间隐约逸出几声难以压抑的尖叫。“你喜欢我这么用力地插进来，好像要把你捅穿了似地。因为你就是要不够我的老二，对不？”一只手飞快地在Sherlock左侧臀瓣上拍出红色掌印。

“你这个美妙的小穴就是为我而生。为了把我含住。因为你这样的屁股怎么可能光用来坐呢？没错，你这辈子也别想当上面的那个了，Sherlock，如此美味诱人，谁能忍住不干进去？”又拍了一记，John双手揉捏起那温热的肉块。“我有些不敢相信你居然过了这么久还没被人碰过。拒绝让人知道这一面？真残忍，Sherlock。”

John俯下身，身体压在Sherlock背上。他一边有节奏地进出一边在Sherlock耳畔低语：“即使如此，我还是很高兴你让我成为第一个。因为，从今以后，没有人能分得一杯羹了。”他两手粗暴地捏了一把。“因为现在这已经是我的了。”在Sherlock耳后印下一个轻吻，John再度坐直。

“这是我的，我想怎么玩都行。你知不知道今晚我打算做什么？我会用精液射满你，接下来好几天都会往下淌。我要把你操烂。那样的话就没有人还肯要你了。因为你是属于我的。”随着最后一句话John快速地冲刺了三下，然后恢复到之前的节奏。“所有人都会知道。”

John说得很难听，但两人也都知道他并非出自本意。这都是一场游戏，一场让Sherlock兴奋得无与伦比的游戏。听见John说他有多么地想要自己，感觉太棒。听见John说他要对自己做什么——所有下流，淫秽的事情——都猛烈地击中了Sherlock的兴奋中枢，几乎要让他四分五裂。在Sherlock耳朵里，John贬低他的话恰恰证明了对方有多爱他，恰恰证明了平常温和友善的好好医生会为了他心爱的人说出最下流粗鲁的话。Sherlock爱他每一句淫言秽语。

“啊。”John叹息着，腰开始动得快了一些。不过他不会就这样射。他会等着Sherlock先到。“我会把你射得非常非常满，让你下面再也含不住。然后我会用塞子把你塞紧，把我灌进去的东西都好好地堵在里面。然后，当我来了兴致，就会再操你。你说你是有多下贱，我甚至不该碰你。但是别人都不能动手，所以我不得不干，对吗？”

John沉默片刻。现在他完全停下了抽插的动作，努力压抑自己的快感。没错，这么做是让Sherlock爽翻了，但John也是普通人啊。他怎么忍得住不去想象自己说的那些话会是如何的景象？尽管他并不会真的付诸实施（一方面明天早上他还得上班；另一方面，他们也没有肛塞），但是光靠想象就觉得他妈的太火辣。或许将来某天真的来一次看看。

等到John终于把射精的冲动克制住了，他便开始新一轮动作。“你的小穴真是贪吃，嗯？满脑子就想着把我含在屁股里让我操你操到昏过去。”Sherlock身体快速地痉挛，John差点停止。但他感觉得到Sherlock快要到了，所以他就继续下去：“上帝，你比我干过的所有女人都要紧。你自己心里清楚。得意死了对不对，你是我操过的最棒的婊子——我干过许多人，你知道自己有多棒。”

“你爱死了我这样干你。象一只狗狠操一个婊子一样地操你。你从来都要不够。你能这样感觉到我深入的每一寸，当我插进你那又紧，又湿——”

“John！”Sherlock喘息着叫道，将那一长串下流话打断。他在John的手下发抖，被插入的感觉加上亲昵又淫荡的情话实在太多，他的身体先是绷紧，然后四肢抽搐，性器射出的体液洒满床单。而John长长地低吼了一声跟随他一同高潮，抽插数下，深埋进爱人体内。

就在快感如炽热白光般一闪而过以后，一切都停止了，只有他们俩，精疲力尽，气喘吁吁。

尽管很累，John还是非常小心地从Sherlock身体里退出，然后把他放到床上躺好。很快他也倒下，从背后抱住对方，手指温柔地穿进他汗湿的卷发里。“还好吗？”John小声问。

“好。”Sherlock点点头，然后转过脸来在John的嘴唇上轻啄。“谢谢你。”他微笑着说。

John也回以微笑，把他抱紧。“谨遵吩咐。”

他贴上Sherlock的后颈，然后，两人一起进入了梦乡。


End file.
